Crashed
by Astraea Fleuret
Summary: He knows that he should have apologize before she left, because now she is gone from his life forever. -Noctis x Stella-


Crashed  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Character Death  
Author Note: Something to break the writers block I have on my chaptered fic "How to Become a Lady" . Is also semi inspired by a few songs. Came out a bit shorter than i thought it would. Faris = Shotgun Guy. I might change it when his name is release.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

He knows the argument was his fault.

He was the one who started the argument in the first place. He knows quite well that Stella has a job to do promoting peace between the two kingdoms.

Which requires a lot of traveling between the two kingdoms causing him to see very little of his fiance. It honestly seems like the only time that he sees her is when she attends the peace conferences and at the functions when she is in town.

Occasionally they would spend some quality time alone together usually in his bedroom with the occasional date outside his palace walls.

He knows that she has been doing everything possible to make this relationship work. Always staying longer even though she knows that she is required to be back in Tenebrae by evening.

He can tell that Stella was becoming weary from all the traveling between the two kingdoms, and knows that arguing with him is the last thing that she needed.

Especially when the peace talks haven't necessary being going as plan and there was still a lot of bitterness and mistrust between the two kingdoms.

Even though he knows that couples argue quite a bit over stupid stuff really. Occasionally staying stuff that they don't really mean but feel like the need to lash out.

He knows quite well that they both said words that they didn't quite mean, but probably felt like saying in the heat of the moment.

So he wasn't necessary surprised when Stella decided to leave immediately afterwards. Perhaps a small part of him wanted to see her gone or at least that moment.

The larger part of him knows that he should apologize to her.

After all for the most part she was right in everything. If the peace talks fail between their two countries there is a very good chance that their countries might head into war once more.

Yet he still watched her leave from one of the palace windows, watching as Salin opened the door of the limo for her.

He made no move to go after her and apologize. Much less picked up his cell phone to call her an hour even though everything in his was urging him to call her.

He was pretty sure that Stella would have picked up regardless of the harsh comments they made earlier.

His garnet red eyes slightly looked up the soft sound seeing Faris move in the throne room. His lips curled into a soft frown and instead of the cheerful look he can usually see in his eyes.

It was a deep sadness.

He instantly knows that Faris would be giving him bad news. News that was probably somehow related to Stella.

"I have some bad news Noct," Faris pronounces sadly. He can almost hear the hesitant tone in his voice mix in with despair.

"What is it?" he questions automatically. He has a very good feeling that it had something to do with Stella. Despite their eariler argument he knows that he still loves Stella.

A love that he knows would last a lifetime.

The fact that Faris was hesitating in telling only confirms his suspicions that something bad has happened to her.

"Faris what happened?" he questions although it sounded more like a demand even to his own ears. His voice coming out a lot harsher and demanding that he intended to but he wants to know what happened to her. Especially if his suspicions were correct and something did happen to her.

"There was a car crash near the border one of the cars that was confirmed to be involved in it was the car Stella was in," he replies. "There are no survivors."

He nodded indicating that he heard the other man. "I want to be alone now Faris."  
He can vaguely see Faris nod from his peripheral vision nod before leaving the room leaving him in his solitude once more.

He couldn't help but to bury his face into his hands as soft sobs escape him.  
She was dead and a part of him couldn't help but to wonder if he lost her before she died.

**-the end**


End file.
